


Punishment

by Beoteo



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beoteo/pseuds/Beoteo
Summary: Bad boys just needs to be punished.





	Punishment

He grabbed the younger's neck as he leaned his body against his. 

"say it baby or do you want me  to punish you?" The latter said as the younger squirmed under him feeling the ranging heat from the dominant one. 

"Wo.. Wonho hyu..hyung. Please." The younger answered barely able to speak with the  amount of heat radiating through his body as the older one continues to touch him. 

"Hyung? aren't you disrespectful to your Master Changkyun-ah?" Wonho said as he grip  on Changkyun's neck tightened  before dipping his head on the crook of the younger's neck.Changkyun let out  satisfied groan as Wonho roughly bit his neck. 

"kneel" he whispered to his neck making the latter abide to his orders. 

"you've been really bad, playing with Hyungwon without my permission.  You deserve punishment " he added as he grabbed the younger's face, slowly caressing his cheeks as fear flash through the younger's eyes. 

"suck" Wonho said as he dragged his thumb to the younger's lips,  rubbing his lower lips on the processes. 

"be a good boy and listen to me or else I'm punishing you,  do you understand darling?" he added. 

"ye.. Yes master" the younger replied,  opening his pretty mouth and taking the older's thumb fully as  he swirled and suck the sinful fingers in so much need and want. 

"good"he said smirking in full satisfaction as the younger looked so helpless between his legs. 


End file.
